Startica Legends
by Yunami The Dragon
Summary: A short tale about the origins of Startica
1. Chapter One

Startica Legends  
Chapter One  
  
A boy and a girl stood together on a hill, just outside a small village, on the planet of Jurai. The girl appeared to be about fifteen, the boy perhaps sixteen. They were silent, watching the sunset blazing in the sky, and listening to the noises of the festival going on in the village below them.  
  
Finally, the girl spoke. "You just moved here, then? Where are you from?"  
  
"My family just came from Tren. I was born on Jurai, but I grew up there. I've never even celebrated Startica before now."  
  
"Really? Then you must not know the legend."  
  
"What legend?"  
  
"There's a legend saying that when a boy and girl spend Startica together, they'll be together forever." She giggled. "Are you sure you want to be bound to me for the rest of your life?"  
  
The boy made no answer, and she didn't push. Presently, she spoke again.  
  
"I guess you don't know about the other Startica legend, either. Do you want me to tell it to you?"  
  
"If you want to," he said, pretending to be indifferent.  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him. "This story is about the first Emperor and Empress of Jurai. People say that any child born at midnight on Startica is a descendant of them, and will be very special."  
  
"Special how?"  
  
"Well, if the baby is a boy, he'll be 'chivalrous, friendly, and good,' and he'll have 'courage beyond the ken of mortals'. If it's a girl baby, she'll be 'pure of heart, sweet-tempered, and wise,' and animals and children will love her."  
  
"That doesn't sound very exciting."  
  
"Well, you wanted to hear the story."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." She cleared her throat, and, slowly at first, then with growing confidence, began to recite the tale of Startica. 


	2. Chapter Two

Startica Legends  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Once upon a time, many, many years ago, when Jurai was still a very new planet, there lived a boy and a girl, twin brother and sister. When they were very young, their parents were killed, along with many other people, by a cruel and evil tyrant who had taken over the throne of Jurai.  
  
Though he was only mortal, Tsunami could do little to stop him. Being a goddess of good, She could not attack, only defend. This She did, wholeheartedly; but even a goddess may tire. However, there was one thing Tsunami could do.  
  
She took the boy and the girl from the home where their parents had died. She took them deep into the forest of Jurai, where not even the evil king could penetrate; the last stronghold of the free people of Jurai.  
  
She gave the two children to a woman living there, the last of Her priestesses, and commanded that she raise the siblings as her own. This she did, and the two grew up in a loving home, raised by the woman they called Elder Sister.  
  
On the morning of their fourteenth birthday, Tsunami came to them. She told them that they were to be her Chosen Ones, and that they would restore Jurai to its people. She said that the boy must be trained in the ways of battle, and learn courage; and the girl must be taught by the priestess, and that she must learn magic, and healing.  
  
For eleven months, the two worked hard at the tasks set to them, until they ghad mastered all that it was in their teachers' power to impart to them. Then, again came Tsunami, and took them away into the deep forest, to a place where her power was strong, and for one month they were taught by the goddess Herself. At the end of that time, She pronounced that they had learned everything they would need to know to defeat the tyrant.  
  
The very next day, their fifteenth birthday, they set out together, bidding farewell to their "sister" and the people they had grown up with.  
  
The boy and girl had many adventures. They freed the people of Jurai from oppression, healed their wounds, and destroyed the servants of the evil king. Wherever they went, Tsunami's light followed, and they accomplished much good in a very short time.  
  
Eventually, they came to the castle-fortress of the tyrant. They fought their way through, into the very center of the citadel, where they found the king himself. For two days, the boy battled with the evil man, while his sister used her magic to protect him and heal his wounds. On the dawn of the third day, the evil king was destroyed. As they stood together in the light of the morning sun, Tsunami came to them.  
  
She told them that they had done well as Her Champions, and that they would be forever remembered. She also appointed them as the new Emperor and Empress, and decreed that the day of the king's defeat-their sixteenth birthday-would always be celebrated. It came to be known as Startica, because it was both the first day of the new year, and the start of a new age for the Juraians, an age of peace and prosperity. 


	3. Chapter Three

Startica Legends  
Chapter Three  
  
The girl finished her recitation of the legend of Startica, and she and the boy stood quietly for a few moments. Both were thinking about the tale just told, and reflecting on the courage of the boy and girl, the first Emperor and Empress of Jurai.  
  
They were brought from their thoughts by the first of the fireworks, and the appreciative 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the crowd below them on the village green.  
  
The girl smiled, and her eyes reflected the play of lights as she turned to regard the boy. "Well, I guess it's too late for you...You're stuck with me now. Tied to me for all your life."  
  
The boy blushed a little, and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Blushing harder, he repeated himself. "I said, 'It might not be so bad.'"  
  
She blushed too, and smiled shyly, moving a little closer to him. He reached out and his fingers brushed her hand. Blushing harder than before, she took his hand in hers.  
  
Hand-in-hand, boy and girl stood, alone on the hill above their homes, and watched the fireworks exploding in the sky.  
  
Okay.Where did this come from? I have no idea. It's an idea that sprang out of nowhere while I was watching the fireworks on Fourth of July (my house is in the perfect place; I can see the fireworks from the college, the ones from down by the lake, and the stuff my neighbors do in the street). I don't know if there is an actual official Legend of Startica, beyond the one about if you spend it with someone, you'll be together forever. So I wrote one. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
